


夜を駆ける

by Matataki



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matataki/pseuds/Matataki
Summary: 我们逃走吧。





	夜を駆ける

20代前半的仓昴

“我想逃走。”  
渋谷把嘴里的西瓜籽啐得很远，像是叹气般地吐出这几个音节，语气平淡得像是在叙述楼下便利店新进了薄荷味的万宝路，又或是那只湿着毛的猫今天又翻了几只垃圾桶。  
大仓嘴里含着满满的西瓜，似乎对渋谷没来由的冲击性发言并不感到意外。他点点头，含糊地哼了哼，算是回应。  
渋谷把瓜皮放回盘子里，用舌尖舔了舔流到手腕上的汁水，  
“我受够这里了。”  
“行啊，去哪儿？”  
大仓问了一句，便又低下头吃他的西瓜了。他总是要把瓜皮上的红瓤都啃个干净。  
“哪儿都行。”  
渋谷抬着腿，把脚上灰扑扑的人字拖甩得啪啪响，他歪着头看着大仓，  
“走吗，你？”  
他顿了顿，  
“和我一起。”  
大仓终于吃完了西瓜，笑嘻嘻地抬起黏糊糊的手，恶作剧般地想往渋谷的白色老头衫上蹭，结果被渋谷打了回来。  
“别闹了你小子！”  
大仓嘿嘿地笑了几声，  
“行啊，明天就走？不，今晚就走？”

两人往旧到褪色的旅行包里塞了几件衣服之后便跨上摩托车出发了。渋谷在前面骑，大仓带着两人仅有的行李跟在后面。  
深夜的道路几乎空无一人，街边的店铺很快就变得稀疏起来，取而代之的是长着高草的田野。路灯的光越来越暗，月光便变得清楚多了。这清冷的光直直地淌下来，在早已冷却的沥青路上印下两人斑驳的影子。  
不过大仓可没时间管什么影子。他正专心地盯着前面的渋谷。  
渋谷的长头发从他红色的头盔里露了出来，连同他宽大的古着牛仔外套一起，在逐渐加速的夜风里摇晃着。皮革的座椅边裂开了缝，有些海绵翻了起来，似乎随时都会被变得稀薄的空气抽走——他那么瘦，座椅根本没有被压下去多少…已经走了这么久，他会困吗…  
大仓咬咬嘴唇，强迫自己集中精力，驾驶过程中的任何不专心都可能导致危险。  
于是他打开了收音机。不稳定的信号让歌曲不时地就会被沙沙声打断，但在此刻这似乎成为了一种刺激，或是一种标志——他们正在逃离那个虚伪城市的路上越走越远。

虽然音乐可以在一定程度上振奋精神，但长时间的驾驶还是让大仓开始犯困。他打着哈欠加了些速，想要骑到渋谷的旁边，问问他是否需要停下来休息，可是前面的渋谷突然连人带车地滚到了路基下面。  
“すばるくん!”  
大仓一下子清醒过来，他停好车，跳下去寻找渋谷。  
带着夜露的柔软草地接住了他们。大仓急忙抱住受了惊吓的渋谷，连渋谷身上有什么伤都慌得忘了看，只是喃喃地唤着渋谷的名字，  
“すばるくん...你真的吓死我了…”  
直到渋谷的呼吸终于变得平缓，大仓才轻轻地放开渋谷，就着月光检查他身上有没有伤。  
“有哪里疼吗…”  
好在渋谷没有摔在坚硬的地面上，又戴着头盔，所以只是胳膊上蹭破了一点皮，嘴唇和鼻梁被草叶划了几道小口子。  
“等我，我去拿药，我记得我带了药出来。”  
大仓想要起身，渋谷的嘴唇却贴了上来。  
“不要。”  
他用湿凉的手指抓住大仓的手腕，  
“别离开我。”  
血的味道，眼泪的味道，还有深处残留着的果糖的清甜，大仓延长着这个看似浅尝辄止的亲吻，他用舌尖舔舐着渋谷嘴唇上的伤口，试图让自己的爱人能够得到一丝安抚，但渋谷反而哭得更厉害了。  
“怎么了？”  
大仓把渋谷的头盔摘下来，抚着他湿漉漉的头发。  
“我好后怕。”  
“怕什么？怕死吗？”  
“不。怕我再也上不了舞台唱不了歌了。”  
“你就那么喜欢那个世界？”  
渋谷把目光移开了一点，盯着远处群青色的山脉，  
“嗯。”  
“但你还是想要逃走？”  
“这并不冲突。”  
渋谷皱了皱眉头，叹息沉重得像是被巨石坠着一般。他躺到大仓的怀里，强迫大仓把那些未尽的问题咽了下去。  
“我累了。”

大仓让渋谷坐到自己的车上，自己跳下去检查渋谷的车。他把那堆七零八落的金属从纠缠着的草里捞了出来，就算他不具备像锦户那样的专业知识，也知道这车算是废了。  
从道德层面上来说，他知道自己现在不该高兴，但他还是迫不及待地跑向渋谷，和渋谷说，  
“没办法，我们只能骑一辆车了。”  
渋谷抬起眼睛看了看大仓，示意他赶紧坐上来。  
“走吧。”  
大仓给渋谷戴好头盔，随后自己坐了上去。他弓了弓身子，又往后挪了挪，让渋谷可以以一个舒服的姿势靠着自己的背休息。

他们很快便行驶到了一家小旅店。大仓不敢大意，急忙找来了药和敷料给渋谷处理伤口。  
“疼吗？”  
渋谷没说话，只是一直盯着闪烁的电视屏幕。艺人们穿着色彩明丽的演出服，说着哗众取宠的话题，随后是合成的干巴巴的笑声和掌声。演的人究竟带了几分真心几分假意似乎并不那么重要，只要能让观众满意就好。  
“明天要回去吗？”  
大仓看着渋谷出神的样子，利落地包好了伤口，把电视按灭。  
“不要。”  
渋谷躺倒在带着阳光味道的床上，把被子拉起来盖过头顶。  
“别这样啦。”  
大仓钻进被子里，把渋谷抱在怀里，  
“今天是想了什么才从路上摔下去的？”  
“别问了。”  
渋谷翻了个身，背对着大仓，  
“你明知道我不想回答这种问题。”  
“好。”  
大仓轻笑了一声，  
“那我问明天去哪儿这种问题可以吗？”  
“顺着路走不就行了？公路旅行不就这点好处…”  
“好。”  
大仓用手指磨蹭着渋谷鼻子上的滑稽的创可贴，  
“大明星快点休息吧，不好好睡觉的话脸上留了疤就不好了。”  
“你又取笑我！开烤肉店了不起是吧？有本事来跟我一起当偶像啊！正好缺个打鼓的你来不来？”  
“我可不敢。”  
“你就只能坐我后面！然后我把你挡得严严实实！”  
大仓突然觉得这样或许也不错，灯光下的渋谷大概比月光下的他更美。  
更重要的是——大仓一厢情愿地想着——如果他也进入了那个世界，渋谷会不会就不那么想逃了？

之后的半个月，他们沿着公路前进，过着行驶与休息交替的生活。  
夜雾，鳞片状的卷积云，萤火，海岸边的烟火大会，带着汗渍的旧T恤，混着汽油味的空气，躁动的荷尔蒙，湿黏的肌肤……这构成了他们的短暂的夏天。  
旅途中的谁都知道，旅行会结束，烟火会消散，记忆会变得像破碎的梦境一样遥远。一切事物都会迎来不可避免的终结。  
可是眼下，似乎所有无解的现实问题都可以被随意地抛掷在风里，所有不计后果的冲动行为都可以被无条件地原谅。  
他们笑着叫着，向着下个未知的目的地驶去。缀着星星的夜空垂下来，像是华美的丝绒幕布，它漫过大仓握着车把的冰凉指尖，也漫过渋谷带着划痕的红色头盔。在这个把他们小心翼翼地保护起来的，只属于他们俩的小小的时空里，这个夏天似乎永远都不会结束了。

入秋之后，渋谷的乐队来了一位姓大仓的实习鼓手。  
在潮湿闷热的livehouse的小舞台上，渋谷把大仓遮得严严实实。不过对于大仓来说，不被观众看到也无所谓，只要他能看到渋谷就好。  
大仓注视着被聚光灯照着的渋谷的背影，敲着鼓棒，打着乐曲开始的节奏。  
渋谷闭上眼睛，他似乎看到了一条无限延展着的公路，沥青被烤得滚烫，腾起的热气让一切景物都变得破碎扭曲。恼人的热度顺着渋谷的趾缝攀上来，他几乎要站不稳了。  
大仓的摩托车声越来越近了，渋谷知道大仓会把自己从这个炽热又残忍的地方救出去，然后一路疾驰，直到被无尽的夏夜淹没。  
他弓了弓身子，把红色的麦线在指尖绕了几圈。  
深蓝色的丝绒幕布升起来了。  
大仓的鼓点响了起来，和着渋谷心脏的律动。  
也许，这个世界从此变得不那么可怕了。  
幕布上的星星坠下来了，它们穿透夜雾，像闪着光的雨，落在渋谷身上，也落在大仓身上。  
渋谷抬起头，睁开眼，将细瘦的手臂高高地举起来。  
他终于开始歌唱。


End file.
